


Lion's Mane

by MrMundy



Series: gravitational singularity [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Men In Love, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: Siebren likes braiding Reinhardt's hair now that it's gotten so long.Can be read as a standalone, but this exists in the universe of Crossing the Event Horizon.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: gravitational singularity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Lion's Mane

**Author's Note:**

> They're happy, retired old men. What more can we want for them?

Reinhardt’s hair had grown out quite a lot since he’d retired. Not just his hair, but his mustache and beard as well, all of which he kept neat and tidy and brushed. If one thing was to be said about Reinhardt’s grooming habits, it would be that they were routine. Siebren had come to enjoy watching him in the morning, taking care of his hair and his beard before they started their day. Even if they were simply staying at home, he’d sit and watch as Reinhardt took a brush through his hair and untangled it from the previous night’s sleep, as he took a comb to his beard and made sure it was trimmed evenly and ran fresh-smelling oil through it to keep it pristine.

The former Crusader had admitted that he’d gotten into the habit as a young man and that it had resulted ( often ) in annoyance from others with how much time he spent on it. Siebren had simply waved a hand at that comment, reassuring Reinhardt that his meticulous upkeep of his hair and beard added to his charm and his good looks.

It helped, also, that Siebren found the length of his new hairstyle appealing. 

Siebren had recently gotten into the habit of playing with Reinhardt’s hair often when they were sitting together. The fact that it had gotten long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail made it nearly impossible to resist doing so - and the feeling of running his fingers through Reinhardt’s soft, pale hair was relaxing in itself. Of course, playing with Reinhardt’s hair often led to him tying it up or untying it unconsciously. And once it was long enough to be wrapped into braids, Siebren’s fiddling took on a new form.

They were sitting close one night, Reinhardt with his back to Siebren’s front, tucked up onto their couch while some old action movie played on the tv, the sound turned low enough that neither of them really understood ( or bothered to understand ) the plot. Siebren’s fingers worked through Reinhardt’s hair, petting through it slowly and gently enough that Reinhardt had begun to doze off, his eyes closed and his lips pulled up into a content smile. Across the room, their cat lay upon the chair, and outside, snow piled up on the ground in heaps. A perfect night to stay inside and curl up in such a manner, and perfect for Siebren to focus his attention on the silkyness of Reinhardt’s hair.

Then, somewhere along the line, his hands had decided to begin braiding, and he simply hadn’t stopped. Reinhardt was nudged awake by the feeling of several bits of his hair being pulled in at a time, looped over each other and tucked into a neat row along the side of his head. He opened one eye slowly, getting a glance at Siebren before he raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to speak.

"You know how to braid hair?" Reinhardt asked, tilting his head further forward so Siebren could continue working on it. Slowly, a braid formed along the side of his head, taking the loose hair hanging at the sides of his face into a neat fashion. 

"I have a daughter who wears her hair long, and this comes as a surprise to you?" Siebren said, amusement in his tone. "I can braid hair in several different ways, I can do fancy little buns and ponytails… you learn quite a lot of these things as a father."

"I suppose I never really considered that." Reinhardt admitted. Moments afterward, Siebren patted the side of his cheek.

"Turn your head the other way, let me do the other side."

Reinhardt huffed out a short laugh before turning, letting Siebren work on the other side of his head. His hair was pulled once more into a tight braid along the opposite side, the two braids meeting behind the back of his head, and Siebren maneuvered them to tuck together under his small ponytail. Satisfied with that, Siebren leaned back and studied Reinhardt’s hair, the way that it was pulled up from the sides and into a faux-hawk sort of style, making him look strangely in-fashion for someone of his age.

“You should go look at that in the mirror,” Siebren said, his eyes still stuck staring at Reinhardt’s hair, gauging the mistakes and slightly loose bits of the braids, “It’s not quite the best, but for a first try, I think it looks rather nice.”

Reinhardt stood slowly, stretching out his legs as he did so, earning a short chuckle from Siebren upon the cracking of his knees. The sound alerted their cat, urging the little furball to hop off his chair and follow Reinhardt’s footsteps down the hallway. He left the room with the little one at his heels and Siebren waited with his legs crossed, listening for his reaction from down the hall. He heard an appreciative hum and Reinhardt mumbling to the cat, seemingly pleased. When he returned, it was with a bright smile. 

“I don’t know what you mean by not quite the best,” Reinhardt laughed, putting his hands on his hips as he puffed his chest outward, “I think it looks fantastic!”

“Really? Not too… I don’t know, viking?” Siebren said, raising a brow in his direction. Reinhardt shook his head.

“No, no. Though if you describe it like that, Torbjorn might tease me.”

“So don’t mention this to him. Got it,” Siebren said, standing up to face Reinhardt properly. He put his arms over his shoulders as he stepped closer, tilting his head to look him in the eyes.

“Thank you,” Reinhardt said, his hands finding their way to Siebren’s sides. 

“You’re very welcome,” Siebren replied, his expression nothing short of lovestruck. His fingers gently touched the back of Reinhardt’s neck, stroking his hair there. “You are so, so handsome - how did I end up so lucky?”

“I think I should be saying that.” Reinhardt smiled, and his hands tightened on Siebren’s waist. “Handsome and able to fix up my hair - is there anything you can’t do?”

Siebren rolled his eyes, but his subsequent pout was opposed by the short laugh that left his mouth.

“There’s plenty that I don’t know how to do,” Siebren said, furrowing his brows.

“Sure, but you do everything you need to just perfectly.” Reinhardt said, gently bumping their foreheads against each other. They both shut their eyes, content, and Reinhardt sighed before speaking again. “You do very good work, and you’re quite possibly the best partner I could hope for.”

“Hm,” Siebren made a quiet sound, nudging Reinhardt just enough that their noses touched.

“And,” Reinhardt said, his voice lowering, “You keep me happy in every way possible.”

“I do, do I?” Siebren said, opening his eyes to study Reinhardt’s face for a few moments before grinning. “Do you have an example?”

“I think I do,” Reinhardt said, and kissed him.

Happy in every way, indeed.


End file.
